story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Married Life (RtSI)
This article is for things after getting married in Story of World: Return to Sunbeam Island. 'Schedule' After getting married, the player's spouse will live together. For marriage candidates who have shops, they will still go to their place of work: Karsten works on his supermarket, Rebecca goes to Colorific Irish Pub to entertain people, etc. At night, most eligible bachelors/girls will be in a deep sleep in their home or possibly the player's home if they're married (but they can still sleep in their old home). When someone is asleep, the player will never be able to talk to him/her or wake him/her up. 'Honeymoon and Vacations' After a wedding, the player and their spouse will go on a honeymoon, which much like a vacation, has them visit the spouse' country, take three photos, and return with a treasure. This does not take up a Vacation Ticket, as it is done automatically. Vacations can be triggered again after married. In order to take a vacation, the player's spouse needs to be given a Vacation Ticket. The two will then go either by themselves or with their children if they have any. They will travel to a random location, such as Africa or Japan, and will comment about three different aspects of the place they're visiting (while there are five aspects per location, three of them are chosen randomly). At each location they will take a picture, which can be saved at the end (saving pictures is only possible in Life). Background Music that plays during vacations will be the instrumental version of the country's national anthem (ex: If your spouse is Jacqueline, you will go to Canada, and the background music will be the instrumental version of "O Canada"). After the vacation, the player's spouse will give him/her a suvenir, and then continue with the rest of their day. 'Farm Work' Every morning, the player's spouse will give them a lunch. The player can also talk to his/her wife ask them to do some farm work. Another option is to have the player's spouse follow them around when they're walking about outside, just like you can with wild animals; blowing Animal Whistle won't make your spouse do a trick though. Taking a walk with your spouse will help to increase his/her affection by 100 XP. If you want to have him/her work on the farm, you have several options to select from: *Harvesting *Picking weeds *Watering crops *Brushing the animals *Milking *Egg and Silk collecting *Mining *Fishing Work must be selected between 6:00 and 7:00. 'Events' Birthday Changes in birthday parties have been the same case with all previous Story of World game installments. While the player's birthday is just about the same, now their spouse' party have changed a little bit. On Player's Birthday, Go into your house after 18:00 to have a party with Spouse (and any children you might also have at the time). Your spouse will also give you a birthday present, although it won't be anything spectacular; it's the thought that counts after all. Spouse birthday parties are still the same. additon, townspeople can be seen dancing and eating cake. A instrumental version of "Happy Birthday" song will play in the background. The player's spouse can be seen giving presents, blowing the candles, and partying with townspeople. The party will end at 18:00. Wedding Anniversary The wedding date will be marked on your calendar after the ceremony takes place. This is now your anniversary date, and you can celebrate it every year. Go inside your house after 6:00 pm to celebrate together. You will be rewarded with a Wonderful Stone and +1000 fp with your spouse (and child). 'Festivals' After marriage some of the festivals will change: *'Valentine's Day/White Day:' The player's spouse will leave Chocolate Cookies in your rucksack after you go to bed. *'Spring Festival:' All of the marriage candidates will be there like normal, but you can only talk to your spouse to initiate the flower-viewing. *'Christmas Eve:' Go into your house after 18:00 to have a meal cooked by your spouse. Once the meal is over, the player and their entire family will go out for a night time stroll. 'Children' In order to have children, you must buy the largest bed from the bazaar, keep your spouse at a Magenta friendship status (8,000 XP), and then wait until sometime from the date of your wedding. Category:Game Guide Category:Love Events